


Forgot something?

by EmyLilas



Category: NCIS
Genre: Blind tasting, F/F, Gossiping Nick, I'd say fluff and humor, Lollipops, Lunch Break, Navy Yard park, Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-31
Updated: 2020-07-31
Packaged: 2021-03-05 23:28:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,818
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25633558
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EmyLilas/pseuds/EmyLilas
Summary: You're with your team, enjoying your lunch break outside of the office but when Nick and Ellie start to argue about Jack's lollipops, you suddenly join the argument. Jack happens to walk on your little group and after hearing a piece of your conversation, she decides to join the group. A long talk follows about the real taste of her lollipops.Nick doesn't believe her. Jack and you are having a really hard time staying away from each other. It just convinces your teammates they are right to assume you and Jack are having a thing... when you're not.
Relationships: Jacqueline "Jack" Sloane/Reader
Comments: 6
Kudos: 24





	Forgot something?

**Author's Note:**

> I am absolutely not sure about this one but I've been wroking on it for so long now, that I feel like if I don't post it now, I never will. It was inspired by one of the prompts given by Eliasz' prompts generator.  
> Again, English isn't my first language, so I apologize for any mistakes you may found.

_“Can a lunch break with Ellie and Nick really be called a break?”_ you mumble eating your sandwich as you watch them arguing for the hundred time of your break. Tim and Kasie chuckle next to you but Jimmy is the one who dares to answer: “ _probably not, we should banish them from our next lunch breaks_ ”. You know he’s only joking but you really admire the serious tone he uses. Serious tone which caused Ellie and Nick to stop arguing about Jack’s lollipops and how they whether all taste the same or not. You shake your head at the topic of the fight but then you start thinking about it too. You’ve always thought it was just a color thing and apart that they all tasted the same. Maybe not. You lick your lips at the thought that, in order to find out, you’ll have to taste them all. You know Jack won’t mind.

“ _What color do you usually take?_ ” Nick asks after having kept silence for less than a minute. Ellie answers green, Kasie answers yellow, Tim says he takes the same as Ellie, Jimmy says he can’t chose so he sometimes takes yellow sometimes green and you tell them you take orange and know for a fact Gibbs always chooses the red ones and you’ve only heard about one person choosing the black one “ _and I don’t fully understand how someone would want to eat a black lollipop like… black candy doesn’t make sense to me, candies are supposed to cheer us up, black lollipop’s weird_ ”. 

You stop rambling when you notice they are all staring at you, eyebrows shot. Nick smirks and lays back on his elbows: “ _guess someone has a lot of things to say about Jack Sloane’s lollipops_ ”. At the current time, you’d like to blame your brain for not being able to control your emotions fast enough. You can feel your face heats up while you desperately try to find something to tell. 

“ _T_ _alking about my lollipops?_ ” saved by the bell “ _mind if I join you?_ ” Jack asks shyly before taking place next to you on the grass, in front of the canal, closing her eyes to enjoy the fresh air. 

“ _We were having a vivid debate about them, Jack_ ” Kasie starts to explain “ _or at least, the three of them were_ ” she points Nick, Ellie and you. Offended, you raise your hands in protest “ _Hey! I wasn’t part of it!_ ” You hear Jack’s giggles at your clear offense to be related to their childish argument. 

“ _Sure, like you weren’t the one rambling about how weird black lollipops are!_ ” Tim says clear and loud, rolling his eyes at you when you poke your tongue at him. Guess you’re probably a bit childish too, sometimes… 

“ _What’s wrong with my black lollipops, Y/N?_ ” Jack asks teasing you, her hand resting on your knee. You shake your head a playful smile tuck on your lips. But then, you pretend to be pouting since they’ve been making fun of your rambling about black candies earlier and you puff your cheeks, arms crossed on your chest. “ _How cute…_ ” Jack mutters with a smirk, her index tapping your cheek causing you to loudly let go the air you have withheld in your mouth. You don’t even think about wishing that you haven’t turned red, you know it’s useless. You try to hide your blushing behind your bottle of water. 

Jack laughs next to you, letting her hand fall back on your knee. It’s not that you mind. Actually, you don’t, you love it when she touches you. Soft touches from Jack always manage to comfort you and to make you feel better. But your teammates are devilishly smirking at you, their eyes switching from Jack to you to her hand on your knee. You like it, when she lets her hands linger on you but maybe this specific instant isn’t the proper moment for soft delicate touches. “ _What was the vidid debate then?_ ” Jack asks the rest of the team, her eyes lingering on you for a bit too long before she looks back at the team. Either she doesn’t notice everyone else’s knowing smiles either she’s really good at pretending she doesn’t. Would it mean it doesn’t bother her? 

You got lost in your thoughts, again. Thinking that, when they were all assuming she was having a thing with Gibbs, Jack would always deny it and tell the team that there wasn’t _a thing_. They stopped a couple of months ago, you don’t know what has finally convinced them Gibbs and Jack weren’t having a thing. Even if they had been, at some time, it wasn’t true anymore. They had fallen back in the old habits of being close friends leaning on the other during the hardest times. But when your teammates make not that subtle comments about Jack and you and how the two of you have grown closer over the past months, she doesn’t say anything. She either completely ignores it or doesn’t say a word, an amused smile on her lips. It’s also probably because your face reddens everytime they make a remark about it and you know it makes her laugh. 

So, if Jack doesn’t deny it, could it mean…? You shake your head, unintentionally drawing her attention back to you. Maybe it just means Gibbs and Jack were really having a thing and she didn’t want anyone to find out and that’s why she was being so determined to make the team admit there were no such thing as a romantic relationship between the two of them. Then, if she doesn’t bother to tell them that it’s just the two of you being close friends, maybe maybe it’s because it’s actually just the two of you being close friends. Would you be okay with that? You guess so. After all, you’ve been okay with that for as long as you can remember, which isn’t exactly accurate since it would require to remember when you started to realise you had feelings for your friend. Feelings be doomed. 

“ _You okay?_ ” You haven’t noticed she had moved closer to you, this is why her whisper causes you to startle. Her free hand is stroking the bottom of your back. Her pupils are dilated, focus on you. You nod, gulping. She’s way too close. Jack frowns, not quite convinced but sits back where she previously was. Not exactly. You notice she’s closed the distance between you and her knee is now resting against yours. She squeezes it softly before looking back at Nick whose face lights up. He probably has an idea. You wince. Nick’s idea often means bad idea. 

“ _You said they tasted all the same but what if it’s just a trick?_ ” Nick asks with a self-satisfied expression on his face, like he has just found out about Jack’s lollipops conspiracy. Jack frowns, not quite understanding what he means and where he is heading to. “ _A trick for us to choose a specific color and not a specific taste. I mean, if your red lollipops tasted like pineapple I wouldn’t chose red_ … _”_ he explains with a shrug, as it’s completely obvious.

“ _What’s wrong with pineapples?_ ” you hear Kasie asks Ellie in a whisper. The young blonde laughs softly: “ _Nick hates pineapples. Almost as much as he hates lava lamps…_ ” You join the laughter at the mention of the lava lamps, remembering how Nick told you about his revenge. Jack’s eyes fly from Ellie to you, incomprehension written all over her face. Of course, she doesn’t know the lava lamps story. She was too busy being captured at the time… You bite your lips, not quite wanting to remember those days. 

“ _So you think I’m lying to you, Nick?_ ” Jack asks raising her eyebrows as she bites into her apple. Her tone is a bit harsh but you know she didn’t take it as bad as she lets Nick think. She just enjoys scaring the hell out of him. “ _By the way, I could change my lollipops… the only thing distinguishing them is their color, as I’ve been telling you, but I should change their taste to see what you would pick! It might be fun!_ ” She enthusiastically claps her hand at the end of her sentence causing all of you to roll your eyes.

“ _Sure, because it is so much fun being profiling…_ ” you mumble tilting your head to look at Jack who’s about to answer but Nick unfortunately talks first: “ _not that Y/N truly minds…_ ” You know for sure it’s not the best reaction but it’s the only one your brain’s commanding you to do. That’s why you throw your bottle of water at Nick. Except you forgot to pull back its cork and there is now water splashing everyone. Screams and laughs escape from your little group, causing people to look at you. Jack shakes her head, running a hand through her wet hair, a devilish sparkle in her eyes.

You gulp. Nothing good is about to happen. “ _Revenge!_ ” Jack screams getting on her feet at the same moment you think it’s safer if you just run away. She pounces on your legs causing you to fall back on the grass, her body on top of yours, trapping you between her legs. The rest of the team follows and soon, you’re completely soaked. You’re stuck between the strong grip of Jack and no matter how hard you try, struggling as much as you can, you can’t escape. They finally stop and you shake your head, splashing them again. There’s no reason for you to be the only one whose clothes are sticking to their skin. 

Jimmy’s face shows up in your field of view, a grin on his face: “ _thankfully agent Sloane was fast enough to get you before you could run away!_ ” You pout at him, thinking that thanking Jack for that is now the last thing on your mind. Her hands finally let your wrists go and her mischievous smile fades away as soon as she notices the red marks on your skin. You weren’t kidding when you said _strong grip_ . Her eyes meet yours and you raise your hand to cup her cheek: “ _it’s fine Jack. I mean, the marks are fine. Me being soaked is definitely not fine. Wait for my revenge, Sloane!_ ” 

You stick out your tongue at her, already plotting your revenge. It has to be something big. You’re all soaked, lying on the grass, in front of half of the people working in NCIS with you, staring at your team and who are now, you notice, staring at Jack who’s still straddling you. But she doesn’t seem to notice, her fingers softly brushing the red mark on your right wrist. “ _I’m sorry, Y/N… you should have told me I was hurting y…_ ” 

You place a finger on her lips and you smirk when it instantly makes her stop talking “ _was a little busy being swamped_ ” you wink but it isn’t enough to appease Jack “ _hey… it’s fine, Jacqueline, not even painful!_ ” You wink again and this time, she seems to be listening to you. 

But you can’t hide your surprise when she slowly takes your wrist between her hand to bring it to her mouth. Without looking at you, she softly brushes the red mark with her lips. If it wasn’t painful before, now it’s definitely burning. Jack presses her lips on your skin for a couple of seconds and then lets go, getting back on her feet and offering you a hand to bring you back on yours. You hesitate for a short moment, still feeling the ghost touch of her lips on your skin. You blink a couple of times trying to calm the confuse storms of feelings inside your head and then take her hands. You immediately duck your head, trying to avoid everyone’s looks. Of course, they had to see it too. But when you look up, you notice not only your team has seen it. 

Jack’s jaw is clenched and you have to fight the desire to take her hand in yours to make her feel better. You place a hand on her back instead and it seems to work, her shoulders relax a little. You catch her staring at a woman sitting on a bench not far away from you. She’s talking to a shorter woman. You don’t know the last one, but the one Jack is trying to bury with her glance is Katherine Harris, the one person Jack seems to have problems with. You’ve never truly understood why they seemed to hate each other — hate being just the right verb here, dislike wouldn’t even be close to reality. Your thumb absentmindedly starts to brush her back, you can feel the scars under the light fabric of her shirt but Jack doesn’t seem to mind so you don’t pull away. 

“ _I just hate it when people can’t seem to be able to just mind their damn own business_ ” Jack mumbles loud enough for Harris to hear it when you walk near the bench to join the team back on your previous spot “ _their lives must be pretty annoying for them to always have to stick their big stupid nose into someone else’s life to keep them entertained…_ ” You roll your eyes at Jack, she can be so childish herself sometimes. She sees you from the corner of her eyes and offers you a big bright smile faking innocence. But when she hears Harris mumbling something Jack suddenly turns back “ _what did you say?_ ” she asks with a threatening tone. 

You sigh, knowing you don’t want Jack to throw her fist into Harris’ face, it wouldn’t do any good even if there’s this part of you always being turned on at the sight of a very pissed-off Jack — at least, when she isn’t pissed at you. You shake your head: now is definitely not the time to get all horny over Jack. You wrap your fingers around her forearm and pull her towards you, whispering her name, hoping it’ll be enough to calm her down. If you’re lucky enough, it might be. As it turns out, it is. You’re doing a very poor job at hiding your surprise when Jack accepts to follow you.

“ _Big bad Jacqueline Sloane being all submissive to her little girlfriend_ …”

Jack clenches her fists and you’re that close to say Harris she’s lucky you’re here otherwise she would have already been suffering from a good nose bleed. You shake your head slightly, hoping it’d be enough for Jack not to punch the other woman but not enough for Harris to say something else about Jack being submissive to you. “ _At least I have my fair share of fun. You should try it sometimes, you’d definitely be a bit less uptight_ ”. 

She takes your hand back in hers and drives you both away from the bench, ignoring the looks people are giving you. You hear Harris says something about Jack and you frown: this woman definitely can’t seem to understand she has to stop bothering Jacqueline Sloane. And, if you may add, to stop putting you in the middle of their little ego war. “ _Your fair share of fun huh?_ ” 

Jack tilts her head back, awkwardly laughing. Is it possible she’s embarrassed? You’ve seen her acting shy around you on very rare occasions. “ _I’m sorry I put you into this… I hope you don’t mind being the main gossip of the office for the next two weeks…_ ” 

You know her attempt at joking is just a cover to hide how scared she really is. “ _Only two weeks? That seems quite optimistic to me my dear Jacqueline!”_ You wrap your arm around her waist and she leans on the contact, feeling better as soon as she realises she hasn’t completely embarrassed you with this whole situation. Of course, you’re embarrassed. Only it’s not Jack’s fault. She could never be a source of embarrassment to you. 

But then, you think about it twice. There’s been this night in a bar with Kasie and Ellie, when Jack was way past drunk and almost started a bar fight because a man has been talking to you — only to ask if he could take the spare chair around your table for a friend of him. Yes, this specific night she has been the cause of your embarrassment, a big major embarrassment. Towards the poor guy, the bartenders and Kasie and Ellie who, once they were sure Jack wouldn’t throw her fist in this guy’s jaw, have been smirking at you for the rest of the night, making fun of Jack telling her jealousy didn’t suit her. Of course, Jack didn’t remember anything when she woke up in your bed half dressed the next morning. 

And there’s been this time where you were asking Gibbs on the phone if Ellie could be your stake out partner instead of this new agent who has been momentarily working with your team for not more than three weeks. You remember King well, she has started to flirt with you the first day you’ve both met. You didn’t mind, flirting easily with her, it was nice to have a distraction from your growing feelings for Jack. Nothing serious though. She asked you out on a date once and Jack happened to be at the same bar you were this night, interrupting your plans. After that, King has given up on you, tired of Jack being a pain in her ass. It has been no secret that the two of them strongly disliked each other. You were the only one blind enough not to understand you were the reason of their constant rivality. 

Gibbs said no, because Ellie was on stake out with Nick just before you and he didn’t want to let King with Torres since the two of them didn’t work well together. Which was, for some reason, completely true. Gibbs or McGee couldn’t be on stake out with you either since they were already doing their shift when you were talking. You were just accepting your fate when Gibbs called you to tell you that you’d be on stake out with Jack instead. It was only when you’ve seen him in the flesh before replacing him in the car that he told you you had to tell Jack to stop acting like a crazy possessive girlfriend otherwise he would tell her himself. This has been embarrassing. 

So much for Jack never embarrassing you… You laugh as you let yourself fall on the grass again, joining the circle of your team. Jack being embarrassing has taught you one thing: Jack is incredibly possessive. You’d find it cute if it wasn’t that much. After all, she’s the one being jealous about you and yet, she has never told anything about how she could possibly feel about you. But then again, she hasn’t been jealous that much. It’s just occasionally. But when she is jealous, she just, well, she really is… It probably doesn’t mean anything. No matter what the whole office will now think about the two of you. 

“ _That was hot!_ ” Nick teases Jack with a smirk. She hides her head behind her hands, her elbows resting on her knees, mumbling a muffled “ _oh just shut up_ ”. Ellie, sitting on Jack’s other side nicely rubs her back, trying to comfort her upset friend while sending death glares at Nick, silently ordering him to stop teasing Jack about it. For now, at least.

“ _For what it’s worth, she clearly deserved it_ ” Jimmy cheerfully says at Jack hoping it’ll help to make her feel better. Except it doesn’t. 

“ _I’m stupid! I did exactly what she wanted me to do! I shouldn’t have…I’m stupid!_ ” You hear a loud sigh muffled by her palms. You don’t try to touch her, knowing Ellie’s already stroking her back and it’s probably for the best if you keep your hands away from Jack for now. Even if it’s hard. You try to spin your wet shirt, finally feeling glad you’re all soaked, it’s giving you the right excuse to look at something else. And to think about something else. Which is definitely what you need while Jack is still groaning next to you. 

“ _So you’re gonna change your lollipops Jack?_ ” Kasie asks feeling it’s the right moment to say something to get back to the atmosphere of earlier. Jack looks at her behind her fingers and nods mumbling that it might be fun to test us with taste now that she knows which colors we always pick. She adds she’ll only change them once we’re done eating the remaining stock. Nick and you share a look and you both grin.

“ _Jack…?_ ” you start wriggling like a child who has a bad idea “ _what if we could help getting rid of the lollipops right now?_ ” Jack looks at you like you’ve just been saying something absolutely shocking: “ _I don’t exactly want you to die killed by a sugar overdose…_ ” Her laughter is back and everyone seems to relax right away. You haven’t noticed they were all as tensed as you. But then you guess it wasn’t exactly pleasant to be stared at by most of the people present in the green field of the Navy Yard. 

“ _We could do a blind tasting! This way we can finally know if your lollipops really taste the same!_ ” This time, it’s your time to be enthusiastic about something. 

But Jack just seems completely blasé. “ _But I’m telling you they all taste the same… why isn’t it enough? It’s not even fun if they all taste the same..._ ” but then, her brown eyes darken “ _except if I get to add other things than my lollipops!_ _That’s my offer, I let you have my lollipops for you to taste them but I get to spice things up a bit._ ” 

Of course she had to say the last bit looking at you. You violently blush again. You know she doesn’t mean spicing up like _this_ but still, the images playing in your mind are enough to cause your body to overheat up. Jack must feels heat radiating from your body because when she places her hand back on you, it isn’t on your knee anymore. God, Jack really is such a tease, it might kill you one day… You have no idea how she can dare to place her hand that high on your thigh in front of the team when they are obviously already teasing you both about a supposed relationship. 

“ _Jack Sloane spicing things up, I’m in!_ ” Nick answers with a big smirk tuck on his lips, his eyes glued on you as if you weren’t red enough. Ellie follows, saying it might be cool. Kasie’s in too, decreting you definitely need more group activities and it has to start somewhere but next week, Jack, Nick and you can’t choose the activity since you’re the one choosing today. Jimmy is hesitant. 

But not as much as Tim: “ _but there has to be some rules, right? You can’t just make us taste anything, right?_ ” 

Jack laughs, tilting her head back: “ _Afraid I’d play dirty, McGee?_ ” 

You turn your head to look at her, raising an eyebrow: “ _you always play dirty, Jacqueline…_ ” Your voice is lower than you thought it’d be, almost raspy. She hold your gaze, sparkles back in her darkening eyes. You're not in the park of the navy yard with your friends anymore. It's just Jack and you. She's waiting for you to break the contact, she knows she always wins at this game. Her gaze is too much to hold for you. Your face heats up under her intense look. Her hand slowly moves to wrap her fingers around your wrist only to softly brush the skin she has kissed. You didn't know you had it in you but you find yourself strong enough not to close your eyes at the touch. And you see it, her tongue slowly damping her lips. You try to ignore the burning heat spreading between your legs and the shivers running down your spine when her eyes fall on your lips before looking back at your eyes. You've never seen her eyes as dark as now before.

Jimmy clears his throat, uncomfortable. Aware of the people around you, you painfully look away from Jack, carefully avoiding everyone's looks. But from the corner of your eyes you notice Jack hasn't looked away yet. You wonder what might have happened if it had been just the two of you. The thoughts make you close your eyes, unable to keep them on Jack without being overwhelmed by your feelings.

" _I'm not sure I want to know what exactly happened there…_ " you hear Kasie muttering to Ellie who, you open one of your eyes to see it, nods, still looking at Jack. The psychologist shakes her head clearing her throat as she finally looks away. Her whole face is suddenly covered by a dark shade of red as she realises what has just happened. Yet, she doesn't let your wrist go and keeps caressing your sensitive skin, silently glad to feel shivers under her fingers. When you meet Ellie's eyes, you violently blush as a big smirk curves her lips.

Today may be the first time in your life you feel glad your teammates have been teasing you about Jack for weeks. It would have been way more awkward if it had just come up from nowhere. Tim brings a bottle of water to his lips. When he catches you staring at it, he handles it to you and you happily take it, desperately needing some fresh water to clear your mind. 

" _So, what about those rules McGee?"_ Jack asks turning her head to look at him, trying hard to keep her voice under control. But no one misses her deeper tone and raspy voice. Heat spreads in your belly when you hear hints of desire in her voice. Maybe you didn't see it wrong. Maybe she wants it too. Maybe she wants you. You take another sip of water, thinking it's probably not quite the right time to consider those things.

Tim scratches his chin, thinking about what he doesn't want Jack to do while you're all be blindfolded but her. You deeply sigh, why did you have to suggest this idea? Being blindfolded by Jack isn't exactly something you're sure to be able to handle today. You have to use all your mental strength to stop your mind from dreaming about what you'd like Jacqueline to do while you're being blind. 

" _Too bad Gibbs isn't around, he would have helped for sure to find some rules_ …" Ellie mumbles earning a sincere laughter from Kasie and Jack at her true words. When you don't react, Jack frowns, wondering if she has gone too far too soon. When you realise how concerned she seems, you give her a shy smile, your cheeks still covered with red after those sulphurous thoughts.

" _He probably would have written a new rule about not having eye sex in public…_ " Nick mutters in his breath sharing a knowing look with Tim. Fortunately for his own sake, Jack hasn't heard, her attention being fully caught by Jimmy enumerating some rules about what she is allowed to do and what she just can't even think of. But you hear Nick and your cheeks redden even more — although you were quite convinced it wasn't possible — so you duck your head, your eyes falling on Jack's fingers caressing the skin of your wrist. 

" _Fine. Don't move I'll go grab everything we need. Stay here okay? I don't want to come back my hands full only to find out you're gone_ …"

You shake your head in disbelief at her confidence that you are going to kindly listen to her. " _So if Gibbs calls us for a case we just tell him we can't move?"_

 _"Yup. My orders!"_ Jack winks and with one last soft smile for you, she starts walking in direction of the office. You must have been staring at her back for too long because you hear hearted laughters from your teammates. You stop staring at the blond locks in the distant and turn your head, trying to mentally get ready for the inescapable confrontation with your friends. You try to keep your expression closed so they understand you really have no desire to talk about it at all but you know it's useless, Ellie's and Nick's smirks leave no room for doubt…

You sigh, looking down. You don't know what to say. Jack and you have been close friends. Jack and you have been flirting. But you never thought it might be serious. You just thought it was Jack being Jacqueline Sloane. It has been obvious to you that she was a big flirt. But you never really thought it might mean she shares those deep confusing feelings you have for her. Except now, you're not so sure about it anymore. Maybe she does. Maybe there's something more there. Probably. It looks like it, at least. It seems to be more than just a friendly teasing. Maybe Jack wants you as much as you want her. 

" _Why aren't we talking? It's a bit awkward…_ " Kasie points out the obvious, looking at the whole team waiting for someone to say something. She'd be willing to discuss literally anything. She just hates this kind of atmosphere. You're lost in your thoughts and your friends around you are wondering whether or not they should confront you about what has happened. 

Ellie clears her throat and moves to sit closer to you. She stares at your face for a couple of seconds before speaking up: " _you okay?"_ You snap your head to look at your friend, caught off guard by her concerned question. You nod, your eyes narrowing. Why wouldn't you be? Ellie kindly pats your knee, " _do you wanna talk about it?_ " you smile at the way she emphasizes _it_ , her eyebrows shooting up. 

" _For what it's worth, I wanna talk about it, Y/N because what was that?"_ You roll your eyes at Nick. Of course he is the one who wants to gossip about Jack and you. Nick will probably never admit it, but he's such a gossip lover… _"Because the way Jack was looking at you… you two need to get laid already before you end up making out in public again!_ " You pout, chewing your lips out of embarrassment when Tim and Jimmy nod in agreement. 

And your cheeks get red again when Jimmy mentions how Gibbs would probably kill you both if this kind of things were once to happen in front of him. You really don't want to think about it. First of all, you're not exactly convinced Gibbs enjoys your close relationship with Jack. Second of all, _this_ is definitely not respecting his stupid rule number 12. Last but not least, the man still has a baseball bat near his hands and you really don't want it to end up breaking your skull. And since the Jack and Gibbs thing has never been completely explained to you, you don't want to risk meeting Gibbs' jealous side. You don't have to experiment it to know it's probably a bad side. 

They are still looking at you, smirks tuck on their lips. You're glad to have them for friends. You're glad they don't feel too uncomfortable. You know Kasie felt uncomfortable because of the awkward blank after Jack left, not exactly because of what has happened with Jack. The way she looked at you, the way she touched your skin, the way her lips brushed your wrist… you shake your head. You really have to clear your mind before she comes back because, once again, she's going to blindfold you. 

" _Watch out, you look like you've just being sunburned_ " Ellie mockingly says " _I don't think we want to know where your mind just was…_ " You shake your head, an amused smile curving your lips, and you extend your hand to snap her knee. Ellie may be one of your closest friends, but if she could stop making fun of you for being an emotional mess around Jack, it would be incredibly kind of her. 

" _But you see, Nick_ " Jimmy starts talking, causing everyone to look at him wondering what Dr. Palmer is about to say that concerns Nick. " _I knew they had a thing. I've told you, I can smell a romance office from a mile away!_ "

You frown, turning your head to face Nick with an inquisitive look on your face. You really wonder when they had this kind of conversation. You also want to know why. You raise your eyebrows as you meet Nick's eyes. You're surprised he looks away but you know you just have to ask Jimmy. Jimmy is a great confident but he may also talk too much sometimes, not even realising he's saying too much. " _Jimmy, what the hell are you talking about?_ "

The medical examiner looks at you with his usual happy smile, always willing to share things with his friends. As he opens his mouth to explain everything you want to know, you smirk: it's way too easy sometimes. " _Nick was once asking me about Tony and Ziva and the thing going on between them._ " You notice how Tim shakes his head slowly, lost in his own memories. You wonder if it was that obvious, Tony and Ziva had feelings for each others. You've never seen them together, joining the team not long after Ellie. " _And I told him I always know when there's a romance office going on. For example, you and Jack, it's obvious. But Ellie and Nick, nothing, as I said, no chemistry!"_

You frown, sharing a look with Kasie. You both have been plotting a really good plan — at least you know it'll be very good when it's over — to help Nick and Ellie to confess their love for each other, Jimmy can't just go throwing his stupid wrong thoughts all around the office and endangering your not-finished-yet plan. Ellie and Nick definitely have _chemistry_. And by the way Ellie and Nick are looking at their feet awkwardly with closed faces, you know something must be said. 

" _C'mon Jimmy, you're definitely not an expert… remember when you were convinced I had feelings for Ellie?_ " You never thought you’ll one day have to tell this to anyone, but it was so absurd that it would definitely prove to the two cowards they can't trust Jimmy's judgement. 

Kasie looks at you with a "you'll have to tell me all of that later" face before she joins you to make a point: " _or remember when you were all thinking, all including you Jimmy, that Jack and Gibbs were having a thing? I'd say you were wrong about this one too…_ " You try not to cringe at the mention of Jack and Gibbs. It's one thing that you are mentally overthinking about it but it's definitely more painful when others are bringing it up. 

" _Gibbs and Jack had a thing before the whole Y/N thing…_ " you hear Nick muttered " _there's no way we were all wrong about that._ " He stops talking about it when Ellie's elbow ends up hitting his side because she, of course, has noticed the painful expression on your face. It's not like you're jealous. It's more that you're scared. 

If Jack really had feelings for the almighty Gibbs, then why would she have feelings for you now? You can't compete with Leroy Jethro Gibbs. The man's a freaking legend, next to who you're nothing. " _Or when you thought I might have been attracted by Nick!_ " Kasie keeps going causing all of you to go back and forth between Nick and her. 

" _Hold on, were you just trying to ship every single one of us together?_ " you ask in a laugh " _because Ellie and me, Kasie and Nick, it definitely looks like you’re a serial shipper Jimmy!_ " Your smile grows bigger when you notice how relaxed Ellie and Nick now look. These two really have to confess their feelings. But then, when you think about it, you're in a bad place to say anything about it. Maybe, once you tell Jack how you truly feel about her, you'll be able to say something to them. For now, you can just shut up and try to deal with your own messy feelings.

The six of you fall in an easy light-hearted conversation. You tease Jimmy for his bad previous judgements. But Tim says he was sometimes right. For example, when he assumed he had feelings for Abby. You all look at him with wide opened eyes, asking him for more. But then, you remember having read his book and how it was indeed obvious. Kasie chooses this moment of the day to tell all of you she's having a date later on this evening. You're all excited to hear this, pressing her to know more about the mysterious date. But she doesn't want to tell anything yet. 

You wonder why. Ellie and you try to guess, making apparently wrong suppositions. It's not someone working in NCIS, that's everything Kasie is willing to tell you. That, and also she's scared it might be a problem that her date doesn't work in NCIS. You think about it for a while. But then, you know what to tell her. It's not about working at the same place, it's about understanding some jobs are more demanding than others. It'd be the same with a nurse, a doctor, a firefighter. It'd be the same with a lot of other jobs. Kasie shouldn't be afraid. Plus, she doesn't go on the field, there is less chance she's going to end up bleeding on the ground… but you keep this thought for yourself. 

Nick says something about not having been on a date for a long time. Of course everyone but Ellie and Nick know why. Why would Nick go on date with a woman who wouldn't be half as interesting as Ellie is? Nick wants Ellie, not a pale substitute. He's just too scared to tell her yet. 

" _I'm not sure I'll be able to eat five lollipops and whatever it is Jack is going to make us taste…_ " Kasie suddenly admits. That's something you haven't thought about. You wonder if Jack had six of each colour or if you'll have to share. Then again, it's just tasting you don't exactly have to eat them all. But you can't waste lollipops. You know you can't waste food but wasting lollipops is probably a crime in Jacqueline Sloane's laws. But now that you're thinking about it, of course, there's no way you can eat six lollipops. 

" _Glad to see you haven't moved!"_

You hear Jack's cheerful tone from behind and wait until everyone has turned to look at her to turn around too. You don't want to look too eager to see her again. She has only been gone for less than half an hour, if they'd seen how happy you are to see her back, they would have never let you live this one down. " _Need a hand Jack?_ " McGee asks already getting back on his feet to help the psychologist. She hands him one bag and keeps the other with her.

" _What did you put in that?_ " Tim asks surprised by the weight of the bag as they make their way to your little circle. Jack doesn't answer, instead she offers her most devilish smile. Jack loves game. You watch as she takes six scarfs out of her bag. You recognize Ellie's and yours. But it means there are four of them that are hers. " _Don't tell me you have three just-in-case scarfs in your office?_ " You ask with an amused smile already knowing the answer. She pokes her tongue at you while she gives everyone a scarf. You notice she lends yours to Kasie and gives you one of hers instead. You shyly smile taking the soft scarf in your hands, trying not to notice too much how the silk smells like Jack.

To the general surprise, after taking the lollipops out of her bag — you notice there's only two of each colour — Jack asks Tim to hand her the bag from which she gets a hammer out. " _What the…_ ?" Nick mumbles as he tries to step further away from Jack not knowing if she can be trust with such a dangerous tool in her hands. Which is stupid somehow since Jack has proved to be perfectly handy with both darts and guns. And you can't forget how good she is at punching things. Or people. A pissed off Jack is something you don't mind to witness… Now is not the time. " _A hammer?_ " Ellie skeptically asks. 

" _Borrowed it downstairs, they won't even notice. But once I figured you wouldn't be able to eat six lollipops each, I had to find a solution._ " Jack explains proud of herself as she starts to break the lollipops in different pieces. There's now four not exactly equal pieces of each lollipops. Which means eight pieces of each colour. Jack rubs her hands together, back on her feet, to blindfold you one by one.

" _Hold on, hold on Jack!"_ Nick stops her before she gets the chance to tie the scarf behind his head. She tilts her head, rolling her eyes and asks an annoyed _"what?_ " you know she knows what Nick is about to say, and you know she's a bit offended he keeps thinking she may be lying to you about the taste of her lollipops. " _You can't blindfold us all together, at least one of us has to keep their eyes open to make sure you don't try to fool us by giving us pieces of the same colour!"_

Jack groans tilting her head back in exasperation. " _It wasn't part of the rules…_ " she tries to negotiate and you wonder why it seems so important to her you all have your eyes closed all together " _and it's cheating! I was supposed to make you taste other things than my lollipops. If you see them before it isn't fun anymore…_ "

You can't believe Jack is actually that close to pout. But, apart from her being childish, she has a point. " _What if we do as Nick suggested for the lollipops part and then, when we’re done tasting your lollipops, we do it your way?_ " Jack silently considers your proposition and then nods her head, back at tying the scarf behind Nick's head. When he starts complaining about him having to be first, she just tells him he deserves it for being so suspicious about her. 

Ellie and you share a look once Jack has made sure Nick can't see. " _I have a déjà vu_ …" you start with a smirk. _"A déjà vu involving Jack and Dr Grace, yeah, me too…_ " Ellie answers with the same smirk. Smirks which just turn into hearted laughters after seeing Nick's scared expression. " _No trick Sloane! Man, promise me!_ "

But the same smirk is dancing on Jack's lips: " _even if I did promise, you wouldn't believe me, would you? Open your mouth_ !" Her tone is sharp. You know this voice. It's her _I'm in charge, don't mess with me_ voice. The whole team has learned to know this tone. So Nick just does as he's told and Jack gives him a piece of green lollipop. When he's done, she gives him a piece of a red one. " _Guys, did she just give me the same colour?_ " 

" _Ah ah!_ " Jack exclaims in victory " _haven't I told you?"_ Nick asks for another piece of another colour because he needs to be sure. But soon, he has tasted green, orange, yellow, red and black and hasn't been able to tell the difference. He just has to admit it: Jack was saying the truth. Then it strikes you, how stupid it was to even think Jack would be lying about such a meaningless little thing. It would even be bold to assume Jack would deliberately lie to any of you.

Jimmy is the last one who's being testing. Jack has called Ellie a paranoiac for thinking the green and yellow ones tasted different. Because she swears it, they all taste the same. Before she decided to get back to her office looking for the package of the so controversial lollipops, you managed to calm her down, telling her that you knew they tasted the same. It has been empirically tested by Nick, Kasie and you. Then confirmed by Tim, even if Ellie was still thinking green and yellow didn't taste the same. But Jimmy is a lot of fun. Because Jimmy is easily scared. And Jimmy is currently blind. 

Jack snaps your hand as you're about to run your fingers on his arm only to make him worrying about potential spiders. She gives you that look, _the_ look. The one which makes you stop. But no matter how childish it is, it's always a lot of fun to tease Jimmy. And Kasie’s the one who started it after all! Now, you definitely sound childish… Jimmy lets out a small scream after Ellie has let a twig fall in his neck. Jack shakes her head in disbelief at your behaviour, " _you really can't stop yourself from tyrannizing this poor Jimmy, can you?_ " 

Nick touching Jimmy's cheek with wet fingers only to cause him to startle is enough to answer Jack's rhetorical question. She just sighs, half-annoyed, half-amused because that's just who Jack is, a perfect combination of exasperation and amusement. You give her a soft smile and you have the pleasure to see her face softening. Jimmy is done tasting the last piece of green lollipop and Jack rubs her hands together, looking forward to what happens next.

" _Let's the fun begin_ !" She enthusiastically says, her playful smirk back on her lips, sparkles lightening her brown eyes. The way her eyes linger on your face after she spoke is enough to make you feel warmer. Jack has such an intense glare, you just cannot not feel something when she's staring at you like that, dare and lust obviously written on every single feature of her delicate face. She asks you all to sit at your original spot and to stay still for once — you pretend not to hear when she mumbles “ _if you’re capable of such a thing…_ ”

You go back at your spot, sitting crossed legs as you wait for your turn to come to be blindfolded. Nick and Ellie decide they’ll blindfold each other. You and Kasie share one last smirk before her eyes got covered by your scarf. Of course they’ll be blindfolding each other… But when Nick is done tying the knot behind Ellie’s head, making sure he isn’t hurting her in the process, they find themselves ridiculously stuck. Of course Ellie can’t blindfold Nick, she doesn’t see anything. Nick asks you to help but you just shake your head telling him they decided to play it solo, now they have to deal with the consequences. You take advantage of the fact Ellie can’t see to mouth at Nick _don’t pretend you’re not enjoying this_. He groans before putting the scarf back in Ellie’s hands and placing her hands on his own face. She’ll have to go blind, only using her hands to find the back of his head. You look at them with an amused smile at the sight of Ellie getting closer and closer to Nick’s face. It’s only when her nose bumps into Nick’s that she realises how close they both are. When the scarf finally covers Nick’s eyes, you don’t miss the flash of relief on his face. At least, now, he can pretend he doesn’t know what he’s doing.

It has taken the two of them some time to get it over with. It has given enough time to Jack to blindfold both Tim and Kasie. You’re now the only one whose eyes are not covered. Yet. Jack sits on her knees in front of you, they are pressed against your shins. You try not to notice how your face is dangerously close to her chest. You try not to let your eyes wander too long on her neckline. There’s too much skin for you to stare at. You try and you fail. Your eyes can’t leave the meeting point of her collarbone. They can’t stop from following the trail to her covered chest. 

It’s only when Jack’s hand touches your neck that you remember you have to be careful. Your eyes immediately flutter to her face, only to be welcomed by a devilish smirk curving her lips. You try not to gulp when Jacqueline absentmindedly — or is she doing it on purpose? — bites her lips while her thumb starts tracing the line of your neck. When her tongue slowly moistens her lips, you feel the need to stop staring. Your eyes meet hers. You could swear they are darker than usual. You don’t want to get your hopes too high but you’re quite convinced you know what is brightening her warm brown eyes. You’ve seen those sparkles before when you caught her staring at you when the two of you were really close. Or after you both had a bit too much to drink and had started touching each other’s thighs, each other’s arms, each other’s necks. You’ve seen those sparkles before and you’re sure you wouldn’t be wrong if you assumed there’s burning desire dancing in her eyes. 

You haven’t noticed before, but now you hear it. You’re both breathing faster. It might be due to your proximity. It might be due to what has happened before. It might just be because you’ve both been wanting this for too long. You may have not realised it before, but now, you can’t ignore it anymore. You’re craving Jacqueline Sloane. You want her. You want to kiss her. Without even noticing, you let a deep sigh escaping your throat. The second your breath caresses her skin, Jack closes her eyes and bites her lips harder while her nails dig into your skin. You aren’t aware of the effect you have on her. You don’t know how much she wants you too. You don’t know she pictures your hands on her body when night has fallen. You don’t know she tries to imagine what it’d be like to have your lips pressed against hers. You have no idea. So you don’t know she’s chewing her lips not to let a moan escape. 

But _you_ let it escape. A long discrete moan escapes your mouth when her nails leave marks on the sensitive skin of your neck. You know you’re blushing. But it doesn’t really matter, does it? You can feel heat radiating from Jack’s body and you know she probably feels the same. You’re burning under her touches. You place your hands on her lower back, without really thinking about it. You just need to touch her. Jack’s hand freezes on your neck when your hands wander against her shirt. You freeze too, thinking for a second you may have misread the whole situation. But before you withdraw your hands, Jack leans in to kiss the line of your jaw. She doesn’t seem to mind this is a public space with your blind teammates chatting next to you. This time, it’s your fingernails that dig into her skin. Your jaw is a sensitive part of your body. Even though you’d be ready to bet any part of your body would be excessively sensitive under Jack’s kisses. 

You bite your own lips when Jack softly nibbles your jaw. You don’t want to alert your teammates of what you’re currently doing. What are you exactly doing, you don’t want to think about it for now. You’re not even sure you’re still capable of thinking as Jack’s tongue follows the line of your neck to your collarbone. One of your hand has left her back to bury itself into her hair. You strongly grab a strand of blond hair, pulling her hair. You barely hear the soft moan Jack lets escape against your skin. 

In a fraction of second, her lips leave your body and she’s almost pressing her chest between your face as her hands take the scarf to blindfold you. She looks at you in the eyes one last time before covering them. You can’t quite describe the smile she gives you. It isn’t devilish anymore. It isn’t amused. But it isn’t shy either. Jack just looks happy. Jack’s smiling at you like she loves you. This is the last thing you see before the soft silk of her scarf covers your eyes. You deeply inhale the smell of her perfume. Jack’s probably seen your action because she softly kisses the top of your head before tying the knot to hold the scarf behind your head.

“ _Is everything alright?_ ” Tim asks with concern. You realise it has probably been long for them to wait. You answer with a muffled voice and you feel the need to clear your throat. 

“ _Jack, Y/N, this is very mean of you to make out in front of us without letting us see you know!_ ” Even if you can’t see it, you hear Nick’s smirk through his voice. You try to throw your empty bottle at him but when you hear Ellie complaining you realise you’ve missed your spot. Well, you wouldn’t have if they weren’t sitting this close. Jack tells your teammates you were struggling to keep the scarf stay put because of the slippery silk. Which isn’t completely a lie. She seems to be struggling with this exact problem right now.

“ _Done!_ ” Jack finally claims no more than a minute later. You shivers when you feel her fingers brushing your cheek. “ _Now I can have fun…_ ” once again, you don’t need your eyes to hear the mischievous amusement in her tone. Your body can’t cool off when Jack uses this tone. 

You’re all absolutely amazed by the quantity and diversity of candies and chocolates Jack has been hiding from you all this time. You’ve been tasting things you didn’t even know existed. Kasie asks how did she come to have such an impressive — and a bit alarming — collection of sweets. She answers she doesn’t want you to know her secret. When Jimmy and Tim make a comment about how their kids should never know that their aunty Jack’s office is heaven for candies, she retorts sweets aren’t only for children. And she wouldn’t be sharing her dark ethiopian chocolate with anyone. Definitely not with kids under five. 

While Jimmy and Tim pretend to be offended by Jack not wanting to share some chocolate with their kids — they know how sacred chocolate is to the psychologist — Jack slips a small piece of chocolate in your mouth. The blind degustation is over but she knows just how much you love this one. Since no one has taken their scarfs off yet, Jack caresses your lips with her fingertips. Slowly, she slips one into your mouth. She tastes chocolate. The one she’s just given you. 

“ _Are we allowed to look now?_ ” Kasie asks since there is nothing left to try to guess. Jack removes her finger from your mouth and answers positively. Everyone starts struggling to untie the knot but soon you’re all blinking because of the sun. 

“ _I can’t believe you didn’t recognize raspberry nerds!_ ” Nick says to Ellie the second he’s able to look at her. “ _Raspberry nerds!”_ You shake your head, smiling. Of course he is offended, he’s always eating some of those when you work late at night altogether. Ellie should have recognized them, she always steals some to Nick. To be fair, you, yourself, always steal some too. 

Jimmy turns his head to look at Jack: “ _and I can’t believe you make us taste Bertie Bott’s beans, it is absolutely disgusting!_ ” You try to hide your surprised at the mention of those candies. You don’t say anything about not having been given one of those but you silently thank Jack. You would have probably thrown up a bit if she had given one to you. She just smiles discreetly. Before she has the chance to answer anything, Ellie starts talking, a playful smile tuck on her lips.

“ _Wasn’t it against the rules though?_ ” A long debate follows during which Jack tries to defend herself proving it wasn’t against the rules since Bertie Bott’s beans are candies but they don’t want to hear anything. “ _I say you should be punished for violating our rules_ ” Ellie proudly announces. Of course the little group enthusiastically agrees. But before they can come up with a dare to punish Jack, Gibbs is calling her to ask — or rather, to order — her to come right now in Vance’s office. 

There are big protestations and a general disappointment when Jack takes her jacket back to leave for this meeting in the director’s office. She thanks the team for the good time she has been spending with you, saying Kasie was absolutely right, you should do thing together more often. When Nick suggests you all go for a drink after work, there’s nothing left of the previous disappointment. Jack leaves, waving goodbye. And the last smile she sends to the team, you know it’s one for you. You smile back, your mind still dizzy after everything that has happened in this simple lunch break. 

“ _Isn’t it Jack’s phone?_ ” Kasie asks pointing at a phone near your knees. You nod taking it before getting back on your feet and calling Jack, yelling her name in the park. 

She turns around surprised and makes her way back to you as you move to meet her. “ _You forgot something!_ ” you explain with a big smile. It isn’t the first time she’s forgetting her phone near you. But it is definitely the first time she places a hand on the back of your head before pressing her lips against yours. The kiss doesn’t last long. Not long enough for you to fully understand what is now happening, at least. “ _I meant this_ ” you explain handing her the phone before a bright smile curves your lips “ _but that, was way more urgent, you’re definitely right_ ” and you quickly kiss her back before she has to leave when Gibbs calls her for the second time. 

When you turn around, your teammates aren’t even the tiniest bit surprised by what has just happened. Your fingers softly touch your lips and your smile just grows bigger when you read Jack’s text: “ _I hope you’re well aware I’ll now have to eat every single piece of chocolate right from your lips... can't wait for your revenge"._

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you liked this one. If you did, feel free to tell me what your thoughts are about it, it's always nice to know!


End file.
